FML
by Miserea
Summary: Petite compilation de drabbles
1. Petite faim

Auteur : Miserea

Sujet : Sherlock

Genre : T au cas-où mais très majoritairement K

Disclamer : *cécité soudaine*

Déclaration de l'auteur : Voici une compilation de drables sur Sherlock

Bande son : Dear Cloud –Ice Fortress

**Petite faim**

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

John leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il tourna la page de son journal en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

Le docteur soupira bruyamment et jeta la gazette sur la table basse. Quand son odorat lui lança des messages d'alerte, il se leva du sofa et rejoignit son colocataire dans la cuisine.

-Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu … OH MON DIEU ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un chien !

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un chien. Tu le vois bien. C'est un chiot.

-Et l'autopsier sur la table de la cuisine était absolument nécessaire ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à St Bart ?

-Ca aurait été particulièrement cruel !

-Parce que … ?

-« Parce que » n'est pas une question John. Tu voulais sans doute demander pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas dépecer ce chiot à la morgue ?

-C'est le chiot de Molly. Enfin, ça l'était.

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

-Comment peux-tu manger dans un moment pareil ? L'odeur ne de dérange t'elle pas ?

-Je mange avec la bouche, pas avec le nez.

-Les deux sont liés Sherlock. C'est pourquoi l'odeur du pain chaud t'ouvres l'appétit.

-Fascinant. Visiblement, l'intérieur d'un chien aussi.

-Non, Sherlock, visiblement tu es juste bizarre. Cette odeur est répugnante.

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

-Sherlock, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Si tu demandes, c'est que tu as peur soit de la question, soit de la réponse.

-Deuxième option. Dis –moi, quelle est la cause du décès ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu me penses capable d'empoisonner un chiot juste pour calculer son temps d'assimilation par un organisme canin !

-Redis-moi ça sans ironie ni sarcasme et je dormirais mieux la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas le cas John. Peluche s'est fait reverser par une voiture.

-Peluche ?

-A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part de Molly ? Whitcomb L. Judson ?

-Qui est… hum… peu importe.

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

-On sort manger? John?

-A suivre


	2. De l'intimité de la lessive

Auteur : Miserea

Sujet : Sherlock

Genre : K

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent (tout cela semble évident)

Déclaration de l'auteur : Deuxième drabble

Bande son : Big Bang – Love song

**De l'intimité de la lessive**

-Sherlock, je fais une machine de blanc. As-tu des chemises à laver ?

-Chemises et chaussettes.

-Tant que tu ne me donnes pas de sous-vêtements…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que. .. Oh, Sherlock, mais c'est évident non ?

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Je te rappelle que c'est mon métier. Toi qui es si attaché aux petites économies, tu lancerais une machine à moitié vide ?

-Sherlock, hum, comment te dire ? Tu te souviens des caleçons de Van Coon que je ne voulais pas toucher ?

-Oui, mais moi tu me connais ! Et je ne suis pas mort !

-Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes !

-Bien sur que si ! Tout le monde nous prend pour un couple ! Même les imbéciles comme Donovan.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, nous savons, toi comme moi, que ce n'est pas le cas !

-Et alors ?

-Sherlock, tu es irrécupérable ! J'abandonne. Donne-moi ton linge blanc.

-Et mes sous-vêtements ?

-Aussi. Il est inutile de discuter avec toi.

-C'est sûr. Surtout que mes sous-vêtements sont noirs.

-A suivre-


	3. Quiproquo

Auteur : Miserea

Sujet : Sherlock

Genre : T

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent (tout cela semble évident)

Déclaration de l'auteur : Troisième drabble

Bande son : 2NE1 – I'm the best

* * *

><p><strong>Quiproquo<strong>

-Allez John, juste une fois !

-Non, c'est hors de question ! Et je te connais par cœur Sherlock. Tu ne te satisfais jamais d'une seule. Tu en voudras plus.

-Mais tu sais très bien que mon cerveau travaille mieux si je suis satisfait.

-Tu ne peux pas demander une petite gâterie sous prétexte que tu as une enquête particulièrement difficile. Utilise-donc tes patchs. Et un seul !

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais, et rien que le mouvement me fait du bien.

-Je m'en doute, mais je dois en supporter les conséquences. La dernière fois j'ai eu du mal à respirer pendant trois jours.

-C'est parce que tu t'es forcé à retenir ton souffle. John, dis moi où tu as caché le paquet et n'en parlons plus.

-J'ai dit non. Si je t'écoutais, ça serait tous les jours.

-Tu en fais tout un plat alors que je ne te demande aucun effort. En plus tu devrais être heureux, dès qu'elle touche mes lèvres, je me tais.

-Je suis médecin, je ne peux pas te laisser fumer dans l'appartement, tout empeste après.

-Allez, juste une petite cigarette ! John !


	4. Le dilemme de l'heure

Auteur : Miserea

Sujet : Sherlock

Genre : T au cas-où mais très majoritairement K

Disclamer : *coup de balai et hop, sous le lit*

Déclaration de l'auteur : Voici une compilation de drables sur Sherlock

Bande son : TOP –Oh Mom

Le Dilemme de l'heure

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que John Watson aimait chez Sherlock Holmes. Sa vivacité d'esprit, son absence d'intérêt pour ce que les autres pensent de lui, sa spontanéité, son sourire…

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de choses que John Watson détestait chez Sherlock Holmes. Son désintérêt du monde, son cynisme, son habitude à le traiter d'imbécile, son asociabilité…

Mais pour le bien être de son quotidien (et surtout pour son équilibre mental), le docteur avait décidé de ne s'attarder que sur les choses positives.

-Sherlock, je vais être en retard, as-tu l'heure s'il te plait ?

-Oui.

John enfila sa veste dans le corridor, et revint dans le salon.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

-J'ai dit oui, John.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, j'ai l'heure.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Quelle heure est-il Sherlock ?

-Il est dix heures moins le quart.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

- Tu me demandes si j'ai l'heure, je te réponds. Si tu veux plus de détails, demande-moi l'heure qu'il est. Sincèrement John, réfléchis un peu…

Oui, il y avait beaucoup de choses que John Watson détestait chez Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
